Parceiros de fitinha
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Eles sempre seriam...Parceiros de fitinha [MaruruJeile] OneShot


**Disclaimer: **MeruPuri pertence a Matsuri Hino e a Maruru e o Nakaooji infelizmente também.

**N/A: **O doce desse mangá disfarçou o triste final da Maruru, quando terminei de ler apenas pensei "Cadê a fadinha?" Com muito esforço tentei fazer um fic centrada nela depois do quarto volume

-

-

**Parceiros de fitinha**

-

-

Sempre quando ela parava para lembrar de tudo o que viveu, inevitavelmente recordava-se dele, sempre lembrando de quando ainda era uma pequena e encrenqueira fada que vivia ao lado de seu egocêntrico e exagerado herói de Aster.

Quando suas lembranças ao lado dele acabavam Maruru nada mais enxergava, era como se sua vida ainda dependesse dele como fora há anos atrás.

Era como se eles continuassem a ser um só.

Mas não era mais assim.

A sempre encrenqueira e possessiva fada já não implicava mais com as "flores" que enfeitavam o jardim do castelo.

Não existiam mais motivos para brigas. Não existiam mais flores.

O tempo passa e com ele as mudanças chegam.

E com Maruru não seria diferente, ele passou pela fada com todas as suas mudanças. Ela, sempre tão determinada aprenderia a conviver com isso.

Mesmo tendo pensado tantas vezes que sozinha mudaria as coisas.

Vez ou outra ela se pegava pensando nisso...

- Maruru

Ao ouvir seu nome a fada se virou se surpreendendo com quem estava se aproximando vagarosamente dela.

- Príncipe Jeile! – Arrependeu-se por ter deixado tão evidente sua surpresa. Ela sempre se repreendia por se deixar levar tão facilmente pelos momentos.

- Posso me sentar com você? – Ela ouviu o seu tom gentil e viu o seu olhar amável, sorriu negando-se a não deixá-lo se sentar ao seu lado.

- Não precisa pedir esse tipo de coisa – Ela disse o olhando carinhosamente enquanto ele se sentava.

Ela tinha que admitir que, naquelas poucas horas que tinham juntos sentia-se a fada mais feliz do reino de Aster, porque vê-lo dedicar toda a sua atenção a ela, mesmo que somente naqueles pequenos momentos sempre fora tudo o que ela sempre quis e nessas horas ela se perguntava..._"Vai continuar assim pra sempre...?"_

- Você mudou muito Maruru, está diferente... – Disse Jeile como se recordando do passado.

- Eu cresci. – A fada falou fitando qualquer ponto no céu que pudesse distraí-la diante da presença de Jeile.

O príncipe a olhou por poucos segundos sorrindo em seguida com o que sua antiga companheira havia lhe falado.

- Como vai sua vida junto de Nei-Ripli? – Ela perguntou sem rodeios, porém logo se arrependendo em seguida. Sentiu um forte arrependimento, mas sua curiosidade era sempre maior.

Maruru realmente não sabia o que se passava, desde que viu o relacionamento dos dois crescerem a ponto de se casarem decidiu que, para ela, seria mais fácil ficar o mais longe possível do casal.

- Vai bem, Nei-Ripli é uma ótima esposa – Maruru o fitou um tanto surpresa, já esperava por aquela resposta...Mas ela não esperava ouvi-la em um tom tão orgulhoso.

E então aquela angustia voltou mais forte do que antes. Ela se lembrou de quando ainda lhe restavam forças para lutar por uma causa perdida, de quando ela chegou a pensar que sua força de vontade pudesse vencer tudo, que se ela quisesse ela conseguiria.

Como ela costumava ouvir dos outros.

Mas era muita ingenuidade sua pensar que venceria da mulher que fez Jeile desistir de Aili.

Seus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso forçado.

- Você também mudou muito, príncipe Jeile.

- Não me chame de príncipe, você sempre se referiu a mim como Jeile e gostaria que continuasse assim. – Após ouvir aquilo a fada sentiu suas bochechas arderem, fazia tempo que não via aquela expressão séria no rosto dele.

- Como quiser, Jeile! – Piscou divertida em seguida pegando uma flor no jardim.

Foi quando sentiu as mãos do príncipe cobrirem a sua enquanto segurava a pequena flor. Não entendeu nada, mas também não fazia questão, mas quando o mesmo sorriu alegremente Maruru deixou escapar acidentalmente de seus lábios – O...o que aconteceu, Jeile?

- Você ainda tem a fita...pensei que tivesse se desfeito dela.

Ela suspirou, como ele poderia ter pensando uma coisa dessas?

- Eu nunca faria isso... _"Essa fita foi o que me manteve viva" – _Eu ainda sou sua parceira de fitinha, se esqueceu!? – Afirmou mais do que perguntou com uma expressão levemente irritada e um tom de voz um pouco alto.

E após ter dito aquilo os dois sentiram como se tudo tivesse voltado a ser como era antes. Ela, a encrenqueira fada que vivia ao lado de dele, seu egocêntrico e exagerado herói de Aster.

Esperavam por aquilo, sem dúvida.

- É claro que sim – O jovem príncipe se aproximou dela se curvando um pouco. Beijou levemente seus lábios, num toque rápido e delicado. – Somos um só, se esqueceu?

E Maruru percebeu naquele momento que, o dono da mão que ainda segurava a sua tinha em seu pulso uma fita enrolada.

Sentiu seus lábios tremerem. Soltou suavemente sua mão da dele, e, recordando-se de pequenas lembranças amarrou a fita no cabelo de Jeile.

Haviam lhe falado que quando se desejasse muito algo e lutasse por esta causa conseguiria o resultado almejado.

Talvez aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

Maruru naquele momento descobriu simplesmente que era.

**Fim**

**N/A: **O Jeile da mais importância à fita que ele "divide" com a Maruru do que ao juramento de casamento que ele fez a Nei-Ripli \o HOHOHOHOHO :X (eu não estou nem aí para os filhos deles) porque eles são um só, ele mesmo disse isso XD.

Ainda vai rolar um MeruPuri 2, mas não vai mostrar a luta de um menininho para ficar com uma adolescente com queda na pedofilia, e sim a de um príncipe casado apaixonado por uma fada, romântico né? 8D

Se mais alguém os queria juntos e engoliu a minha tentativa de MaruruJeile me deixe feliz com uma review.


End file.
